


Blessed

by Hieiko



Series: It Must Be Tuesday [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Chosen. Buffy, Xander and a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for beccagirl17555 for the holidays. :)

Buffy stood on the front porch of her suburban home, and sighed. She watched a pair of four-year-old twins, one blond little boy and one brunette little girl, chasing each other in the snow-covered yard.

She finally had what she always wanted. She and her man were blessed with children, and she knew she would put family above being a Slayer.

A pair of masculine arms wrapped around her from behind, turning her, and she received a kiss.

"Mistletoe," Xander said, smiling.

Buffy smiled back. "It's time for dinner," she said, then called out, "William! Anya!"

The twins stopped playing and ran to their parents.


End file.
